


Jealousy Kills

by TheRealEggness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealEggness/pseuds/TheRealEggness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is definitely the jealous type, that doesn't work out too well for Evan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Kills

I really hated Evan, and Gerard knew it. I'm just a jealous person, and I cant help it. Gerard knew that I was jealous of Evan, but that didn't stop him from inviting him over. I knew there was no reason to be jealous, Gerard was my boyfriend, and the only reason Evan hung out around him was because Gerard was his only friend. Why couldn't he have been friends with anyone else? Probably because Gee was the most beautiful and caring person at school. Just about everyone was friends with him, and I had no problem with anyone except Evan. I couldn't really explain why I was jealous of Evan and no one else, he was good looking, with his blond hair and green eyes, but Gerard wouldn't leave me for another person solely based on looks, so I had no reason to be jealous. There was just something about Evan that I didn’t like. At all. Maybe it was because Evan got so much time with Gerard. He was in most of Gerard’s classes and i was in none because I was a grade below Gerard and Evan. 

It was weekends like this that I got to spend with Gerard, but of course it was also this weekend that they had to do their English project. I was looking forward to spending the weekend with my boyfriend, but now Evan was going to be there too so I wouldn't even have gotten any time alone with Gee. I still had an hour With Gerard until Evan got here, then I wouldn't have to endure the entire night watching them work on a presentation while I try to entertain myself. I could just go to sleep, but I didn't want Evan to have time alone with Gee. I know it was stupid and it was just the jealousy that made me think that, but I had a terrible feeling that if they were alone something bad would happen. 

“Let's do something before Evan gets here.” Gerard said to be taking my hand and pulling me toward the couch.   
“Like what?” I asked.  
“Want to start a movie?” He asked, looking toward the large pile of movies beside the TV.  
“Okay, you pick.” Gerard got up and looked through the pile of movies for a moment before selecting one and putting it in the DVD player. He came back over to the couch and sat as close to me as possible. He put his arms around me and I cuddled into his side. I kissed his neck softly and whispered “I love you” 

We stayed in that position for a long time, I was comfortable enough to fall asleep, I loved these moments with Gerard where it was just us and nothing else in the world mattered. We were in our own little bubble of perfection. I didn't get too many moments like this with Gerard, Luckily his family was out for the weekend, so he had the house to himself. I liked his family, it was just that I preferred being alone with him, even though i knew that our perfect moment could be ruined anytime by Evan arriving. I enjoyed the last few minutes I had alone with Gerard this weekend as close to him as possible. 

A few moments later the doorbell rang, meaning that my alone time with my boyfriend was over, and the time to endure a night of Evan was here. Gerard got up to answer the door and I stayed on the couch. I paused the movie, knowing that they would probably prefer to work in silence. I could hear Gerard greeting Evan at the door even though I couldn't see them. I heard the door close and two sets of footsteps walk toward the living room. I sat up a little straighter, after being slightly slouched over from cuddling with Gerard. 

“Hey frank.” Evan greeted me. I wanted to reply with a sarcastic or rude comment, but I knew there was no reason to be angry at him at all. It wasn't his fault that Gerard and him had to work on a project this weekend. I promised myself that I would try to be friendly this weekend. It was only one night anyways, he was going home in less than 24 hours.  
“Hi,” I said faking a smile.   
“Ready to get started?” Gerard asked Evan.  
“I'm ready.” They walked over to the couch where I was. Gerard sat on my right, and Evan to his right. Gerard grabbed his laptop off the coffee table and opened it on his lap. They began to start on the project and I was already bored. I couldn't help because I had nothing to contribute. I settled for trying to pay attention to what they were doing and making small comments whenever I could. I noticed Evan move closer to Gerard every once and a while. At first I was convinced it was just my imagination, but there was defiantly less space between them than when they first sat down. This caused a wave of jealousy to crash through me, and I hated it. In my mind, jealousy kills relationships, so I almost never said anything to Gerard. As long as I didn't make my jealousy a problem, it wouldn't become a problem. 

As the time passed, Evan seemed to become much more comfortable around Gerard. It was almost as if he didn't notice that I was sitting right there. This probably annoyed me more than it should have. I tried to reason with myself and realize that he was probably just happy that he got to spend time with someone so great to be around. Gerard had a naturally wonderful personality that seemed to draw people in, plenty of people both girls and boys flirt with him, but they stop once they realize hes taken. That's why I didn't think Evan could have been trying to flirt with Gerard, no one could be stupid enough to flirt with someone while their boyfriend was right there. I decided to stay quiet this time. 

There wasn't too much progress being made on the project after another half hour. Evan decided to start talking to Gerard about music and bands he liked. It seemed like they both liked a lot of the same bands but never knew it. From the way that Evan was sitting, slightly angled toward Gee, and how he was smiling at nearly everything Gerard was saying, I was almost positive he was trying to flirt with him. Did he forget that I was right there? I decided to make myself noticed.   
“Hey babe, we should get a pizza or something.” I said.  
“Alright, I'll order it now.” Gerard said getting up to go get his phone from the kitchen. This left Evan and I alone.   
“I'm really glad I came over this weekend, we should do this more often.” Evan said to me. I disagreed completely. I would be happy if I never had to see him again in my life. Especially not flirting with my boyfriend.  
“Yeah,” I replied.  
“Gerard is really great, you're so lucky to have him.” This got me slightly interested in the conversation. Was he implying that he wants to be with Gerard? I decided to make it as obvious as possible that Gerard was mine.  
“He's amazing, we're so happy together.” if Evan was doubting my relationship I wanted to make sure he knew that nothing would come in between Gerard and I.  
“I wish I was with someone like him.” I couldn't believe what I just heard. There was no doubt in my mind now that Evan wanted to steal Gerard away from me.   
“Maybe you'll find someone one day.” I said not being able to keep all of the jealousy from my voice.   
“The pizza will be here in 20 minutes.” Gerard said walking into the room and sitting between Evan and I. I slid close to Gerard so that our legs were touching, and put my arm around his waist. I was going to make sure that Evan knew that Gerard was mine.   
“You two should probably get back to work on the project before we take a break.” I suggested. I didn't want Evan flirting with my boyfriend anymore.  
“Frank's right, lets get back to work.” Gerard said opening his laptop again. They continued working where they left off, but Evan was still trying to flirt. I could tell by the way he sat trying to look attractive, and how he agreed with everything Gerard said, even when he was clearly wrong. I was dying to say something to Gerard, but I couldn't with Evan right there. 

I saw my opportunity when the pizza arrived. As Gerard got up to get the pizza I followed him. As long as I stayed quiet Evan wouldn't hear me talking to Gee. For the time I just had to sit through Evan passively flirting with my boyfriend in silence. After what was definitively too long the doorbell rand and Gerard got up to get the pizza. I waited until he was out of sight, then followed. That way Evan wouldn't come too. When I walked into the kitchen Gerard was just closing the door, pizza box in one hand.   
“I'll get that.” I offered, taking the box out of his hand and setting it on the table.  
“Thanks,” He said with a smile. I didn't know how to approach the subject of Evan flirting. I didn't want to sound like I was making this up, but I also didn't want to make things awkward. I decided to just say it.  
“Evan is flirting with you and I don't like it.” This caught Gerard by surprise.  
“What?”  
“You haven't noticed that he's been constantly flirting with you sense he got here?”  
“No, not at all. He's always like that.” Hearing that made thing worse.   
“I think he's trying to steal me away from you.” I said, looking into Gerard's eyes.   
“No one will take you from me, I promise.”  
“I still don't like him flirting with you.”  
“I'll look out for it more, and if I notice it I'll say something, okay?”  
“Okay,” I didn't feel completely better, but knowing that Gerard would put an end to the flirting made me more relaxed. Gerard and I walked back into the living room and I put the pizza box on the coffee table before we sat on the couch again. Gerard opened the box and I realized we didn't have plates.   
“I'll go grab drinks and plates.” I offered.  
“Alright,” Gerard said. I walked back into the kitchen, and took three plated out of the cupboard. I set them on the table as I went to get pop out of the fridge. I grabbed two cokes for Gerard and I, then realized that I didn't know what Evan wanted to drink. I set the two cans of pop back on the table and made my way back to the living room to ask Evan what he wanted. I rounded the corner to the living room just in time to see Evan lean over and kiss Gerard. I was shocked. No way he kissed Gerard. Gerard's eyes were wide in shock as his gaze met mine and I knew that he had no say in this kiss. Evan had Gerard against the back of the couch in a kiss, not letting him leave. 

I was crazy with jealousy. Gerard was mine, no one should be kissing him except me. In my moment of jealousy the adrenaline took over and I didn't think about my next actions. I walked over to the counter, and opened a drawer. I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and gripped the handle tightly. I stormed back into the living room to see that Gerard had pushed Evan away, and Evan was now facing away from me. Perfect. Evan leaned in, expecting to kiss Gerard again, but this time I was there to stop him. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back. He let out a surprised shriek. I could feel him try to turn to look at him, but I still had his hair in my hand not letting him move. I quickly brought the knife to his neck, and knew that in that moment, I would make him pay for kissing my boyfriend. I pressed the knife to his throat harder and slit his throat.


End file.
